Power outage: America x England
by Dorky3599
Summary: The Power went out... oh dear... and while England was watching Doctor Who! What are the two lusty lovers going to do? Yaoi, America x England, UsUk, boy x boy, Hetalia


Hello~ this is a fan fiction for/from my ask America and England page ( pages/Ask-America-and-England/551683038248944)… enjoy!

Alfred-Lucifer Hero Jones-Kirkland commented: ((Imagine this: You and America are laying happily in bed, watching Doctor Who or whatever show you both agree on watching. There's a huge storm outside, but all you do is cuddle up closer to America, feeling secure in his arms. As a huge lightning strike down, the power goes out, leaving both you and America in the darkness.

My question is; what would you do as an opportunity with this power outage? ewe))

**Power outage**

It was a sudden jump as the two lovers were in left in darkness. America gave a small yelp as he held England close; the hero would never admit it but the dark tends to scare him.

"It's ok Alfred…" England whispered as he hugged the scaredy cat America.

England tried to get up so he could get a touch or candle or something but he was suddenly in a death grip. He looked up at America and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Oh~ so you're gonna be like this?" England said and got a glare.

England quickly shifted so he was straddling the American's lap, leaning over him. America smiled as he tried to kiss England but the Brit pulled back. America pouted before pulling England down so he couldn't get away.

"Dark time fun~" America whispered before kissing England.

It was instantly a hot, wet kiss that got them both turned on. America smirked as England pulled back and a strand of saliva connected them. England blushed, though America couldn't really see it through the dark.

"Wonder when the power will be back…" England muttered but quickly gave a yelp as he was flipped onto his back and a pair of soft lips attached his lips.

He let out a small moan and wrapped his legs around America. A hand made its way under England's Doctor Who pj shirt. It wasn't long before this shirt was off; it was the only thing, besides the Caption America boxers that America makes him wear, he had on.

"Ah~ America…." England panted as the American's lips moved down and licked a hardened nub.

America swirled his tongue around causing England to arch his back a bit. America' mouth moved lower, kissing and licking and sucking till he reached the top of England's boxers. America couldn't help but smile as he looked back up at England.

"This excited already? ~" England put his hands over his face as America laughed softly.

"Git…" England muttered but his voice quickly became a moan as America removed the caption America boxers.

America couldn't help but smile as he sat up and looked his naked boyfriend over. England sat up and pulled the American closer by the elastic on his pants; America wasn't wearing a shirt, or underwear from what England could see.

"I didn't think I raised you to be such a cock tease," England whispered as he moved a hand over America's abbs.

"No, I just turned out like that," America threaded his fingers though England's hair as the brit kissed under his belly-button.

England moved onto his hands and knees as he pulled America's Spiderman pyjama pants down (A/N: details on the pj's are important so shut up!). England ran a hand over America's now exposed member before gripping it and lightly placing his tongue on the tip.

England soon took America's member into his mouth. America moaned as he gripped England's hair softly. England moved his head back and forth, fitting as much of America into his mouth as he could fit.

"Ah~ England…" America moaned as he looked down at the Brit.

Slowly he moved his head back and forth. America panted as he pulled lightly on the Brits hair. England's tongue played with the tip before he took it all in, right down to the base. America loved how England could get so much into his mouth because America was nowhere near small.

"England… I'm… ah…" America muttered as he moaned.

There wasn't really any other warning as England pulled back just as America came. The hot, sticky seed sprayed over England's face. England looked up at America as he licked some of the come off his hands and face.

"Sorry…" America panted as he blushed and looked at England, "Damn… that's a turn on,"

America watched as England cleared his face of seed before licking it off his hands. It wasn't look before England was on his back and his legs in the air. America's lubed fingers circled England's entrance.

Slowly America pushed one finger in, stretching England's tight walls. England moaned as he bit his lip and pulled America down closer to him. They brushed lips lightly before it was all tongue and lip; America pushed in another finger as England wrapped his legs around him.

"Ah~ Oh~ America~" England moaned, rocking his hips against America.

America moved his fingers in and out while making scissoring motions. His other hand came up to wrap around England's hard member. England's back arched and this body twitched excitedly. America pushed the third finger in.

"God England… How on earth can you be this tight? We do it like every night…" America said as he moved the hand from England's length to his own.

"Oh~ hurry!" England moaned as just as he said that America hit that magic little spot with in.

England pointed a delicate little foot and let out a very erotic sound and America could have been sent over the edge with just that. He made fast work to remove his fingers and shift England so they could get to the really good part.

America held England's legs high as he lent forward. His lips brushed against England's lips as the head of his length prodded England's stretched entrance. England connected their lips completely as America thrust into England's tight, warm body.

England gasped as America gave him no adjusting time, not that he needed it really. America wasn't slow either; he went straight for a quick, lusty pace. England couldn't help but dig his nails into America's pale back as let out a lust filled cry.

"Oh~ If this is what you do Ah~ when you're scared of the dark," England gasped again, "I'll make sure the lights are always off~"

America smirked as he licked from the nape of England's neck to his ear. The bed creaked softly and their panting breath mingled. America's pace increased as he felt that tight knot of pleasure beg for release.

"Ah~ Arthur… I'm close~" America moaned as he slammed into England's tight body.

"Me too!" England gripped America's hair and left long scratch marks down his back, America kept hitting that one spot.

Everything moved faster and harder as the lovers searched for that blissful high that meant a climax. America's hands held England's hips tightly as his thrust harder still, the sound of skin on skin almost as loud as England's moans.

"America… Oh god~ Ah! I'm-" England didn't finish his sentence as his body tightened as his hot seed solid his and America's body.

America clenched his eyes and jaw as England's body tightened. He realised inside England as he rode out his orgasm. England's legs wrapped around America tightly as he pulled America's hair hand left breathless kisses over America's neck.

"Oh~ Alfred…" England moaned as America finally stopped moving and kissed England on the cheek.

The pair laid where they were till their bodies ached and the after sex high had worn off a bit. America pulled away and moved beside England. Just as he laid back down the lights and TV came back on.

As the final credits of Doctor Who rolled by England and America couldn't help but laugh a bit. America sighed as He pulled England close and turned the TV back off. He switched the lamp off and smiled at his tired little Iggy.

"I think the power should go out more often…" England whispered before falling asleep.

"Hahaha... no" America responded with.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAH… hi… so how are you all? I've been gone for so long so this is my "HELLO I'M NOT DEAD" reminder… I hope you enjoyed so please review, favourite and follow me! It really helps! Xoxoxo –Dorky3599**


End file.
